


Xiao Tudòu

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Infertility, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Soft!Chase, mentions of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack and Chase have decided to adopt a child together, due to Jack's infertility. And not just any child--a blind one that hasn't taken to any of the mother's that have came in to try to feed him. Jack is understandably nervous, despite Chase's attempts to soothe him.Fortunately, it all melts away when he holds Maxwell in his arms for the first time.





	Xiao Tudòu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've wanted to write this for awhile, so I just did instead of waiting any longer! If anyone is curious, yes, this is related to To Be A Weed Beside Your Beauty. Same couple. 
> 
> The actual title is Xiǎo Tǔdòu, but Ao3 doesn't like special characters. #freethespecialcharacters
> 
> If you like this story, I'd love to hear about it in the comments below!
> 
> No beta! Nope, not a single one. Just me! (And I rarely edit. I should edit. But I'm a very busy person

 

Today was the day.

“You’re shaking,” Chase whispered, carefully buttoning Jack’s shirt. The nursing pads were neatly in place, preventing Jack’s breast milk from leaking through both his bra and the thin fabric of his shirt. Jack smiled at him nervously, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Chase’s ear.

“I’m excited,” Jack whispered. He was afraid if he spoke any louder, he’d risk shouting. He looked Chase in the eye, a watery smile crossing his lips. Tears threatened to overflow his eyes, and he had to bring up a hand to blot them away.

Chase cooed at him, pressing a kiss to his brow. “You are going to be such a wonderful mother, Jack,” He murmured, cupping Jack’s face and tilting it upward; his lips were quivering when they pressed against Jack’s, betraying his own nerves. Fingers found Jack’s hair, tilting it so Chase could get a better angle on his mouth, deepening the kiss and letting out a low growl. Jack melted, anxiety leaving him and hands going to wrap around Chase’s neck.

“Our appointment will not wait for us,” Chase’s voice was hushed as he pulled away, smoothing Jack’s hair back into a presentable state. Jack nodded, cheeks burnished a light pink. Chase shifted to the side and let Jack hook an arm over his, holding onto it for dear life. “Relax.”

“How?” Jack asked, practically vibrating as they stepped out the front door. Chase had bought a house in the mortal realm for the sole purpose of raising a child—Jack had ridden him the night he’d brought it up, much to Chase’s delight. The idea of a _baby._ A child for the two of them. It had Jack’s inner omega pleading for the opportunity, whining and begging on Chase’s cock.

Jack shook his head. “What if…what if Maxwell doesn’t take?” He asked in a low whisper, as if speaking it out loud would beckon forth some sort of curse. Chase clicked his tongue and guided Jack toward the car, opening the driver’s side door for him. Jack took it with ease, and then took the keys as well before he sat down inside.

“Then it will be in no way your fault,” Chase soothed as he slid into the passenger seat. He reached across the console, offering his hand to Jack. “They say that they haven’t found anyone that Maxwell will drink from for more than five minutes—and that will not be your fault. Your doctor says your breast milk contains everything a growing child will need. I know you worry due to your infertility, but a pup does not know nor care.”

He pulled his seatbelt on and shifted to get comfortable in his seat. Chase wasn’t a fan of driving, and certainly wasn’t legal on the road; in the back was a car seat, facing backward as so many online sources and books recommended. A well-stocked diaper bag was on the seat beside it. On the way home, if Maxwell was adopted, Chase would sit in the backseat with the baby to watch over him.

“I know, but,” Jack’s voice trailed off as he started the car. He grabbed Chase’s hand, using it to ground himself. “I know I haven’t seen him in real life, but…I connect with him. I saw his photo, and I melted. The poor little guy, he…you know how unlikely it is for a disabled pup to be adopted. He deserves a family. I want him.”

Chase hushed him and squeezed his hand; he then brought it to his face, kissing at each and every knuckle. “I know, Jack. I know. But if he does not take, know that we have other options. Maxwell is not the only child that needs assistance.”

Jack nodded, easing the car out of the driveway. His heart was ready to break at the idea of adopting any other pup _but_ Maxwell, but Chase was right. There were a ton of children that needed homes, needed families. He wouldn’t give up if Maxwell spurned him.

“Right on time,” Marianne greeted as Jack and Chase came in the door; Jack had gone back to clutching at Chase’s arm, a nervous smile on his face. She offered her hand, and both Chase and Jack shook it. “It’s so lovely to see the two of you in here today.” She pulled a binder from underneath her arm. “I’ve all your paperwork here, for the adoption—we just need to make sure that Maxwell will take to you, and then we can see about sending him off with you today. How does that sound?”

“Lovely,” Jack responded, voice returning to a whisper, though this one was awestruck. “Absolutely lovely, you can’t even imagine.”

Marianne chuckled. “I think I’ve an idea, if that starry-eyed look is anything to go by,” She teased, turning toward Chase. “Right this way. We’ve prepared a room for the two of you where you can get some privacy.”

They followed Marianne as she led them through a door in the back and then took a left; there was a room at the end of the hall, warmly decorated with comfortable chairs and a table in the corner. Jack relinquished Chase once they were inside and Marianne left to grab Maxwell’s nurse.

“Calm down,” Chase almost demanded, wrapping Jack in his arms when he began to pace nervously. “If you are nervous, Maxwell may be nervous.” He kissed at Jack’s forehead. “Calm down, omega. Let yourself relax. You are meeting your pup today, and he will love you.”

“He will? Even if I...even if I’m not perfect?” Jack asked, voice small.

Chase nodded. “He will. He will love you as I do, unconditionally and without pause,” Another kiss, and Jack was relaxing in Chase’s arms. “And no one is perfect. Flaws are what make us. There’s no need to worry, I assure you.” The door behind them opened, and Chase slowly rose from his bent stance and turned toward the noise. Jack followed, peeking out from behind the thick corded arms of his husband.

Maxwell was brought in by a tired, obviously exasperated nurse. His arms were flailing and smacking against her breasts in demand, little mouth open as he screamed. She turned her face up toward Jack, offering him a wary, thin smile.

“He’s quite the noisy one,” She offered, rocking the small bundle in her arms. Marianne followed behind, looking at the child in sympathy. She looked at Jack, and then the nurse. The nurse—Nancy, her nametag read—stepped forward and went to settle the bundle into Jack’s arms.

Jack took the baby without even thinking about it, cradling him close and gravitating into a nearby chair. He sunk down in it, immediately mesmerised by the tiny, angry face. He cooed at the tiny child, slowly rocking him. Blue eyes stared unseeingly up at him, full of rage and hunger.

“No need to be so fussy,” He murmured. He needed no prompting, unbuttoning his shirt to pull his breasts free. Chase had slid behind him, and caught the wet nursing pad before it could fall to the floor or anywhere else unsavoury. He trilled at the child from over Jack’s shoulder, nosing at Jack’s neck and peering down curiously.

Tilting Maxwell’s head back, Jack carefully cupped his breast and rubbed the swollen, milk-full nipple across his mouth when the infant didn’t immediately latch on—it was like everyone in the room was holding their breath, waiting—and then Maxwell’s mouth clamped down and began to suckle desperately, small fists going up to drum against Jack’s breasts.

“Well, would you look at that,” Nancy chimed in. Jack barely heard it over the pride singing through his veins, and the small noises of interest coming from Chase. He was crowding him now, watching bright blue eyes open and close contently.

“He’s so beautiful, do you see him?” Jack asked Chase, who nodded. “Look at his little face. He’s so handsome. Aren’t you?” He asked Maxwell directly. “What a good drinker you are, hm? So hungry—don’t worry, there’s plenty of milk, just for you.” He had the strongest desire to scent mark the pup, but restrained himself. He couldn’t, not until the paperwork was taken care of.

Chase kissed at his neck. “I see him, and I see you,” He rumbled out. “Feeding our pup. You’re both doing so well, I’m so proud.” He chirped at the baby next, and then let his voice drop into a low coo. Jack nudged at him, laughing as Chase continued to invade his space.

“He’s certainly feeding,” Chase chuckled, offering a hand to clenching fingers. Maxwell took a hold of one of the thick fingers on it immediately, and Jack heard Chase choke on whatever he was going to say next. “Such a small pup you are.” He wheezed out. “No need to worry, Jack will make you round and fat with milk.”

“He is,” Marianne agreed, sounding and awful lot like she was about to cry. The nurse looked relieved, shoulders slumping forward and tense posture melting away. “Let’s give it another ten minutes or so, and then we can proceed with the paperwork.”

Jack nodded, barely taking his eyes off of Maxwell. He was so _tiny_ and _warm._ He could tell that Chase was itching to hold him, to scent him, to kiss at his forehead and tiny fingers. It was ridiculous and lovely to see the man that he feared just over a year ago happy to be adopting a small child with him.

Ten minutes passed like they were nothing, and Maxwell popped off of the nipple. A yawn took over his mouth and once again those tiny hands were flexing and shaking in the air, but now with sleep. Jack carefully burped him, before switching him to the other nipple. After a minute or so he latched on once more. Chase, who had been watching dutifully over his shoulder, moved away to join Marianne at the table.

“So, your choice is made then?” Marianne asked with a knowing look.

“We would like to bring him home with us,” Chase agreed, taking the pen offered. “At your earliest convenience. I don’t know if I’ll get Jack out of here otherwise.” The tease was good-natured.

Marianne laughed, light and pleased. The nurse had left moments before, needing to attend to other infants. “I’m sure we can get him home with your today. You passed our home inspection with flying colours; I’ve heard wonderful things about your nursery.”

“Maxwell deserves the best, and we will give it to him,” Chase responded, signing his name with a flourish. “Speaking of: we would like to see his current doctor. We took the required courses, but we’d like to know more about how to deal with a blind pup.”

Marianne nodded. “Of course, of course. I’ll give him a call and see if he’s free to come up,” She looked at Jack, making a sort of wistful noise. “He looks so happy.”

“He is. He’s been nothing but a nervous wreck about Maxwell not wanting to feed from him,” Chase straightened, and Marianne pulled out her phone, carefully dialling the number in her phone. Maxwell broke free once more and didn’t cry nor wail. Instead, he curled up close to Jack’s chest, fingers grabbing at his shirt.

“He’s so cute,” Jack murmured in awe. He slowly rose, baby cradled close. “I’m going to give you over to your daddy now, okay? He’s going to hold you real careful while I go sign the papers to bring you home with us.”

The greedy look in Chase’s eyes as he took the small bundle was adorable, on a certain level—it fell flat of course, when Maxwell _instantly_ began to bawl. Marianne pulled her phone from her ear, a look of mild horror overtaking her face. Chase began to croon and coo at the infant in his arms, rocking him gently.

“It’s okay,” Chase soothed, stroking the back of Maxwell’s head. He ignored the look of panic in Jack’s eyes, who had frozen on his way to the documents. Maxwell gave a soft, quiet hiccup, staring up at Chase, following his voice. “It’s okay, little one. I have you. You are safe.” He bent low over Maxwell, pressing his nose to the top of his head and kissed his brow. “You are safe in my arms, _xiǎo jiāhuo._ ” He began to chatter to him in Mandarin then, words that were silly and meant nothing, but made Jack’s heart squeeze.

 _“You look like a little potato,_ ” Chase teased the small child as the crying began to cease. _“You are tiny and brown and lovely. You will make me proud. My little potato dumpling—look at how strong your fingers are._ ” He kissed at the child’s forehead once again, and then began to babble. Looking to Marianne, Jack could see her about to cry.

He quickly went to finish signing the papers, not able to get them out of his hands fast enough. He wanted to be with Chase. He wanted to be wrapped up in the love-fest going on in the centre of the room.

“You can scent him,” Marianne said thickly as she was handed back the papers. “I suggest letting Jack do so first, since he’s the one that Maxwell needs to imprint on first.”

Chase was almost reluctant as he handed Maxwell back to Jack, petting at the pup’s dark hair when he began to hiccup and rock in Jack’s arms. Jack leaned down and kissed at Maxwell’s head, hushing him with soft, happy coos. Chase shifted to Jack’s side, wrapping an arm around the pair.

. Jack lowered his chin, gently smoothing it over Maxwell’s head. Maxwell hiccupped in response, wiggling in his arms and grabbing loosely at it. Jack chuckled, continuing to rub his scent over the child’s hair over and over again. Maxwell began to chirp, and then snuggled closer—Jack’s eyes watered at the action, threatening to overflow with happy tears.

“I love you already,” Jack murmured. “I love you so much.” He pressed his forehead against Maxwell’s, laughing softly when Maxwell grabbed at his hair and yanked. Chase chuckled in time with him, clicking and trilling and making a number of noises that Jack could hardly believe. “I love you too. I’m so thankful to have you, to be with you. To be yours.” He turned toward Chase, putting Maxwell between them. “If you’d have told me that I’d be happy, adopting a pup— _lactating_ for…” He paused, rethinking the expletive he was about to use. “…I never would have believed it.”

A door closed softly, and Jack turned to see that Marianne had left as well, no doubt to process their paperwork.

Jack lifted the baby, offering him to Chase. “I think it’s your turn, big guy. Time for Maxwell to know how well is daddy is going to protect him.” Chase rumbled quietly in response, taking the bundle back. “He’s going to be fussy tonight.”

Chase nodded. “It will be different for him, but he will adjust,” He assured, rocking Maxwell back and forth. Maxwell’s face scrunched up in distress at first, and then eased as Chase’s scent washed over him. “Won’t you, _xiǎo tǔdòu_?”

“Why do you keep calling him a potato?” Jack asked teasingly.

“Because he is,” Chase said, voice almost stubborn, but eyes soft. “He is many things. He is our _tǔdòu,_ he is our _tiánshi.”_ He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Maxwell’s forehead, scenting him further. “He is our _son._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D Translations are probably important
> 
> Xiǎo Tǔdòu: Little Potato  
> Tiánshi: Angel
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Sleepsong by Roxane Genot 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
